The Sound of Change
by Black Bubblegum Guy
Summary: What if Harry Ginny Fred and George ended up in westeros and what if there music from the muggle world came withg them. what would happen if music caused a change in the way westeros ended up working.


The Sound of Change.

A Black haired man that had ended up in westeros in a leather jacket and jeans 3 months ago walked in with 3 other people in his group. They arrived in winterfell litereally five minutes ago and were on there way to a tavern where they could gift there craft unto were Harry Potter, Ginny Weasly, fred and george weasly that were twins. They had been forced through the viel of death due to there muggle loving ways by voldomort when he took over england in there own world. As they walked into the tavern everyone looked at them then gawped cause they had in there hands strange things. Now if you know anything about them you would think it was ornately crafted sticks but its not.

They started setting up the weird things inb a corner and the barmen relized they must be bards so left them be. They continued to set up there equipment and everyone stared astounded that there were 3 foot huge black things on either side of the group and a thing as tall as the man that seems to be the leader in the middle that looks like a spear with a large circle at the top. As they got ready more people came into the bar men women and children alike to see this oddity.

now you must be wondering what are they hooking up these things to as you must of relized there speakers and mic and other things from there world well I will give you the awnser. Magic. They seemed satisfied so started strumming and playing there instruments weirdly then relized they were testing then nodded and the man walked up to the tall thing in the middle and started talking suprising everyone in the bar that relized his voice was coming from the big things on the side and was loud enough for every one to hear just fine.

All of a sudden a man and his family walked through the door and everyone stood. The bards must of relised this was someone important and decided silently that they would up there game.; the decided on a song and got ready to started playing a really load tune that had the people speechless and kind of gaping then when harry started singing they really gaped.

My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!

The people just gaped like fish at the words the man and his group were sayin plus the girl beating on the instrument in the back was really wild.

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

People where really cringing and thinking how crude it was especially the women some guys were amused but were still gaping as they laughed and one lil girl was laughing and clapping along to the tune even if it was off beat.

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight

as they sang the second voice harry whipped ginnys hair back pulling her hair back for a quick reprieve and kissed her deeply and sexily and then thru her head as she started banging the drums man in the bars jaw dropped as the wemon looked away and the lord looked on amused by the obviouse sexual display but held the thin frown marring his face so as not to seem to be enjoying himsel

Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it

She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent

I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend.

The lord of winterfell walked up the group as they ended the song and clapped much to the suprise of his lady wife children and people. "very intertaining I must say we have never seen anything like it what are these instruments that you use we have never seen anything like them and what were you going to do after this id like to have you play for me some other music of this sort.


End file.
